PokeSpe Strip Poker: Game 2!
by Zero.Slash.One
Summary: After hearing of what the other Dex-Holders have been up to, Platinum decides to try it herself! Who wins the money, who strips and who gets laid? Find out inside, again!
1. The Game Begins! Again

**Same set-up as last time: All players have 10000 starting PKD. Though, unlike last time, this time they'll be playing Five-Card Draw, as they're not the most skilled of players, and because I like the variant.**

**For this game, the player's money will be underlined, while the _P__ot _will be italicized**

* * *

"I'm honored, and a bit confused, that you want to do this at our house." Blue told the Sinnoh and Unova Dex-Holders.

"But... why exactly are you playing at our house?" Yellow continued.

"Because, as occasionally overprotective as my father and Sebastian have tendencies to be, they would likely disapprove of my playing strip poker with people they'd never met, despite that I am a legal adult; Diamond's mother would probably act likewise; Pearl resides with Diamond in a youth hostel, depriving them of occasional privacy; Black resides with Miss White in their shared apartment, which, if I recall correctly, is functioning as her office, a work-environment, ill-suited for our purpose. Therefore, Black suggested that we play the game at yours and Yellow's home, saying, and I quote, **_They won't_**_** mind**._" Platinum listed.

"Oh, did he now?" Blue replied, mockingly cross, while looking at Black, who laughed nervously, stuttering out excuses.

"Well, we don't." Yellow shrugged.

"True." Blue grinned. "Alright, guys, the dinner table's available, though Yellow and myself tend to eat dinner about 7PM; that should give you about ten hours to play, and you're welcome to stay for dinner, if you like."

"No, no, Miss Blue, I am certain we will not occupy your dinner table for that long." Platinum responded.

"You will, honey. You will. And are you sure you all know the game well enough to play?" Blue asked, concerned.

"I am." Platinum assured her. "I have read a number of articles on the subject, and I have learned over a short deal of time that, in Texas Hold'Em, a Two and Seven, along with a Seven and a Face card, are bad hands, and should be discarded immediately; furthermore, I have also learned that in Five-Card Draw, any player should at the least attempt to have two cards of the same rank, and that a pair of face cards is preferable."

Hearing this, Yellow sweat-dropped, as during the game they played a few weeks ago, she'd made those exact moves Platinum described as bad several times.

"Wow..." White whispered, impressed with her knowledge.

"That's Platinum for ya." Diamond and Pearl grinned.

"Thank you." Platinum smiled, bowing slightly.

The group then sat down by the dinner table, where Yellow surprisingly joined them. "Can I watch?" She asked merrily.

"Sure." Black and White answered.

"I have no objections to that." Platinum said.

"Okay." Diamond responded.

"It's your house, Yellow. How can we refuse?" Pearl pointed out.

"If you don't want me to, I don't mind leaving." Yellow shrugged.

"Which poker style are we gonna play?" Pearl asked.

"I hadn't thought about that, actually." White admitted.

"If it is fine with everyone, I would like to play the variant called Five-Card Draw, as it is the simplest version to play. I would also like to be the Dealer for the first hand, and for the button order to proceed counter-clockwise, which would give Pearl the Dealer button next, and after him, Dia." Platinum politely said.

"Sure." Diamond, Pearl, Black and White all shrugged.

"Um, what do we do now?" Diamond asked.

"The first part of the game is the Ante, a small mandatory payment. I suggest that we use only a 100 PKD for the Ante." Platinum explained, as she calmly and gracefully shuffled the Deck, passing five cards to Diamond, Pearl, Black, White and herself, earning nods of agreement from everyone.

Platinum had the Eight of Spades, Queen of Diamonds, Nine of Spades, Four of Hearts and Six of Diamonds. (Platinum: 9900) _(100)_

Diamond had the Three of Diamonds, Ace of Diamonds, King of Clubs, Four of Spades and King of Hearts. (Diamond: 9900) _(200)_

Pearl had the Five of Hearts, Ace of Clubs, Seven of Spades, Ten of Hearts and Three of Hearts. (Pearl: 9900) _(300)_

White held the Nine of Diamonds, the Seven of Hearts, Eight of Diamonds, Two of Hearts and Four of Clubs. (White: 9900) _(400)_

Black held the Fives of Diamonds and Clubs, the Eight of Hearts, Ten of Diamonds and Queen of Clubs. (Black: 9900) _(500)_

"Next is the betting round. The players can choose whether to bet any amount, check and preserve their money, or fold, withdrawing from the current hand, if their cards aren't good enough." Platinum stated. "I would also like to suggest that only people who fold before the final betting round, are exempt from stripping after each hand. Does anybody disagree?"

"Good idea." Pearl agreed. Since nobody else spoke up, Platinum assumed they agreed.

"So, we place our bets now, right?" Black asked, looking over his cards.

"Yes." Platinum confirmed. "Pearl, since he is on my right side, will place the first bet."

Pearl didn't respond to her, looking at Blue, who was lying on the couch, reading a book. "Pearl?" Platinum asked.

"Y-Yes?" He replied, seeming to snap out of a light trance. "Oh right, it's my turn. I'll bet 500 bucks." (Pearl: 9400) _(1000)_

"I'll bet 500 too." Diamond smiled. "I mean, I have to bet the same as him, right?"

"Yes, but you can also bet more. Then, all other players have to bet the same amount as you, or fold their hand."

"I think I'll just stick with betting 500." Diamond said. (Diamond: 9400) _(1500)_

"I'll bet 500 too." Black smirked. (Black: 9400) _(2000)_

"Here too." White grinned. (White: 9400)_ (2500)_

"And I as well would like to wager 500 PKD." Platinum said. (Platinum: 9400) _(3000)_

"Now that the first betting is over, the players can choose to trade in up to three cards from their hands, and be dealt new ones from the deck. However, players who have an Ace can reveal it, and exchange their four other cards, keeping the revealed Ace. They are only allowed to exchange cards once." She explained, holding the deck ready.

"I, myself, am going to take three cards." She declared, putting aside her Four, Eight and Nine, and getting the King of Spades, Nine of Hearts and Ten of Clubs in their place.

Diamond wasn't an experienced poker player. However, he knew enough about the game that he knew to focus his efforts on his pair of Kings. "I'd like three cards too." He said, handing Ace, Three and Four to Platinum, who placed them in the discard pile, and gave him three new ones, the Jack and Three of Spades, and the Six of Clubs.

"I'll take four." Pearl declared, revealing his Ace. Platinum put his cards with the others, and gave him the Six of Spades, Two of Diamonds, Nine of Clubs and King of Diamonds.

White knew how slim her odds were; her best bet was to trade in her Two and Four, and hope for a Six and Ten, two ranks out of about fifteen to twenty cards left. "Two cards." She said, handing in the cards and getting the Ace of Spades and Four of Diamonds; neither card was useful.

"Three here." Black declared, trading his Eight, Ten and Queen for the Two of Clubs, and Jack and Six of Hearts, adding nothing of value to his hand.

"Now is the second and final betting round." Platinum stated. "After this one, the remaining players reveal their hands."

Again, Pearl failed to respond, his attention stuck on Blue, who had gone into the kitchen and was making herself a French toast. "Pearl?" Platinum said.

"Oh right, it's my turn to bet again. Sorry about that. 500!" Pearl said, hoping a bluff would work, adding his money to the pot. (Pearl: 8900) _(3500)_

"I'll Call Pearl." Diamond grinned. (Diamond: 8900) _(4000)_

"I would like to fold." Platinum calmly said.

"I'm folding too." White muttered.

"Call!" Black excitedly declared. "Let's reveal our hands!" (Black: 8900) _(4500)_

"I believe this is called a Bluff." Platinum said, referring to Pearl's empty hand.

"Whereas I've got a Pair of Fives." Black grinned.

"But I have this." Diamond smiled, proudly holding a Pair of Kings.

"Goodness on me, I almost went and lost this here game." Diamond cracked, affecting a somewhat overblown Unovan accent. (Diamond: 13400)

Pearl and Black both grumbled as the latter removed his hat, and the former his white/orange striped sweater, showcasing his decently developed pectoral and abdominal muscles. White briefly wondered whether the loudmouthed blond had trained with Red and Green, as Black had several months ago went on a week-long training session with them, and returned with a similarly impressive physique.

* * *

**Game 2! Because you wanted it. ;)**

**Anybody who can spot the reference hidden in this chapter... Gets to add a plot-detail of their choice into the next chapter.**

**Diamond: 13400. Wearing: Shirt, Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**Pearl: 8900. Wearing: Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**Platinum: 8900. Wearing: Shirt, Skirt, Bra, Panties and Socks.**

**Black: 8900. Wearing: Jacket, Shirt, Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**White: 8900. Wearing: Vest, Shirt, Shorts, Bra; Panties and Socks.**


	2. An Unexpected Distraction

**Diamond: 13400. Wearing: Shirt, Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**Pearl: 8900. Wearing: Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**Platinum: 8900. Wearing: Shirt, Skirt, Bra, Panties and Socks.**

**Black: 8900. Wearing: Jacket, Shirt, Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**White: 8900. Wearing: Vest, Shirt, Shorts, Bra, Panties and Socks.**

**Thanks to _xxDreaming of Realityxx for betaing._**

* * *

After the first hand had been completed, Platinum gave the cards to Pearl, so he could shuffle and deal out the cards. However, after accepting the cards, he did not do anything else. His hand did not move, and it was clear to her, Diamond, Black, White and Yellow that his attention was elsewhere.

Platinum was beginning to lose her patience, as this was the third time Pearl had stopped focusing on the game, in order to look over at Blue instead.

"Pearl, I understand. Miss Blue is an extremely beautiful woman, with very large breasts and long slender legs. Those traits are highly attractive to a young man like yourself, I consider her beautiful as well, but I don't think she appreciates you ogling her. And considering how deeply involved with Miss Yellow she is, I highly doubt that she would end their long-time relationship, simply to date you." Platinum sternly told him.

"No-no, it's not _that, _no!" Pearl sputtered, blushing. "It's just... There's something different about Blue."

"What?" White exclaimed. "She looks the same as always to me."

"No, I... I see it too." Black intoned.

"See what?" White asked.

"Wait, you don't know?" Yellow interjected. "Oh sorry, I thought you had already been told."

"Told what?" Diamond asked.

"Blue's pregnant." Yellow answered, shocking everyone into abject silence.

"I... I was not aware of that." Platinum spoke, after several minutes of awkward silence.

"How... How can she be?" White blurted out. "You're both female."

"Artificial insemination." Yellow casually replied.

"That explains the how of it, Miss Yellow." Platinum said. "However, why is Miss Blue pregnant?"

At this question, Yellow blushed slightly. "... Me and Blue talked about it for a few weeks, and we came to the conclusion that we both wanted a child."

"Still, I'm kinda offended nobody bothered to tell us." Black grumbled.

"Sorry, I thought you already knew." Yellow apologized. "Still, you two are really perceptive, y'know?" She complimented Pearl and Black, who accepted the compliments with a pair of grins.

Before anyone could react, Diamond got off his chair, and ran towards the couch where Blue was lying with a few half-eaten french toasts on a plate. "What's up, Dia?"

"Mi-Miss Blue?" Diamond nervously asked.

"Yeah?" She replied, smiling.

"Are you really pregnant?" He asked.

"Yeah, two months along." Blue replied. "Why?"

"Can I... Can I feel your stomach?" Diamond nervously asked.

"Sure." Blue shrugged, rolling up her shirt, showing a slight distension in her usually flat, smooth stomach, proving to Dia that the older brunette indeed were pregnant. "But please don't press too hard." She asked him. "My stomach's a bit sensitive right now."

"Okay." Diamond replied, taking care to softly press his hand to where her stomach seemed the most distended. "Bl-Blue?!" Diamond exclaimed, worried. "I-I can't feel the baby kick." He exclaimed, causing Platinum, Pearl and Black to rush over to them.

"Well, you wouldn't, Dia." Blue chuckled. "I'm only two months along, after all. The baby's only about the size of a bean right now." She explained to them.

* * *

**Well, that was a short chapter. I thought this story was about the Sinnoh/Unova Dex-Holders playing strip poker, not fussing over Blue's pregnancy.**

**Sorry for the detour.**

**Just to clarify; This story, it's prequel, along with **Lives and Times of Blue and Yellow, Tales of Crystal and Emerald, **and whatever such stories I may or may not post at future dates, are set in the same universe; an alternate future of the PokeSpe universe. Events that occur in any of these stories, can influence the others, as they can affect them.**

**And also, the line-identifying bet from Round 1, is still open.**


	3. Black Takes The Lead!

**Diamond: 13400. Wearing: Shirt, Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**Pearl: 8900. Wearing: Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**Platinum: 8900. Wearing: Shirt, Skirt, Bra, Panties and Socks.**

**Black: 8900. Wearing: Jacket, Shirt, Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**White: 8900. Wearing: Vest, Shirt, Shorts, Bra, Panties and Socks.**

**Yeah, ditching the special formatting.**

**And back to the game!**

* * *

"Here you go, guys. Five cards for everyone." Pearl said.

"I trust there will be no more distractions, Pearl?" Platinum asked.

"Yeah, of course." He replied.

Pearl held the King of Hearts, Three of Spades, Six of Clubs, King of Clubs and Jack of Diamonds. (Pearl: 8800) (Pot: 100)

Diamond had the Two of Hearts, Seven of Spades, Four of Diamonds, Ace of Spades and Jack of Clubs. (Diamond: 13300) (Pot: 200)

Platinum held the Jack of Spades, Five of Spades, Eight of Clubs, Ace of Hearts and Ten of Clubs. (Platinum: 8800) (Pot: 300)

White had the Six of Spades, Eight of Hearts, Four of Clubs, Seven of Hearts and King of Diamonds. (White: 8800) (Pot: 400)

Black analysed his hand, consisting of the Five and Ten of Hearts, the Eight and Queen of Spades and the Ace of Clubs. (Black: 8800) (Pot: 500)

"300." Diamond smiled. (13000) (800)

"Call." Pearl grinned, assured of his victory. (8500) (1100)

"I too, would like to Call." Platinum calmly said. (8500) (1400)

"I'll fold." White said.

"And here." Black grinned. (8500) (1700)

"Anyone who wants new cards?" Pearl asked.

"Gimme three." Diamond said, handing over his Two, Four and Seven, for the Three of Clubs, Ten of Spades and Eight of Diamonds.

"I would like three cards as well." Platinum said, trading her Five, Eight and Ten for the Sixes of Diamonds and Hearts and the Two of Clubs.

"I'll take four." Black grinned, revealing his Ace. In return, he got the Three of Diamonds, Nine of Clubs, Four of Hearts and Ace of Diamonds. _"SCORE!" _He triumphantly thought. At that moment, both Diamond and Platinum knew that a Pair of Aces was far too unlikely a Hand to aim for.

"I'll just take three." Pearl smirked, exchanging his Three, Six and Jack for the Two and Nine of Spades and Queen of Clubs.

"Make your bets." Pearl continued.

"Fold." Diamond said.

"I wish to fold, also." Platinum intoned, knowing that a Pair of Sixes was too weak a Hand.

"4500!" Black shouted, knowing he would win. (4000) (6200)

"Call." Pearl confidently replied; his Pair of Kings would definitely beat anything Black had. (4000) (10700)

"Show me what you got." Black grinned.

Pearl revealed his Pair of Kings.

"That is the second-highest possible pair." Platinum noted.

"And wouldn't you know it, I just so happen to have the highest one." Black smirked, proudly displaying his Pair of Aces. "I'll be taking that, thank you very much." (14700)

Annoyed at losing two rounds in a row, Pearl removed his socks.


	4. The Wheel of Fate is turning

**Diamond: 13000. Wearing: Shirt, Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**Pearl: 4000. Wearing: Pants and Boxers.**

**Platinum: 8500. Wearing: Shirt, Skirt, Bra, Panties and Socks.**

**Black: 14700. Wearing: Jacket, Shirt, Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**White: 8500. Wearing: Vest, Shirt, Shorts, Bra, Panties and Socks.**

* * *

For the third round, it was Diamond's turn to shuffle and deal the cards. Platinum noted that he wasn't as wild and forceful as Pearl had been, nor as calm and restrained as she had been.

Diamond himself held the Seven of Spades, King of Clubs, and Two, Queen and King of Hearts.

Platinum had the Six and Seven of Clubs, and Nine, Ten and Jack of Diamonds.

Pearl had the Three and Five of Spades, Eight and Ten of Clubs, and Queen of Diamonds.

Black held the King of Spades, Five and Seven of Diamonds, and Ten and Jack of Hearts.

White held the Eight of Spades, Two, Three and Queen of Clubs, and Two of Diamonds.

"500." Diamond grinned. (12400) (600)

"Fold." Pearl groaned. It was his only option, and he knew it. They knew it too. (3900) (700)

_"One down, three to go." _White thought.

"I would like to call." Platinum said. (7900) (1300)

"Call." Black confidently said. White briefly wondered whether she should warn her employee not to get overconfident, but figured that, as the last several hadn't worked, this was the only way he would learn. (14100) (1900)

"... Fold." White groaned. _"A Pair of Twos is too bad to bet with."_ (8400) (2000)

"Who wants new cards?" Diamond asked.

"I would like two cards." Platinum replied. She gave her Six and Seven, and got the Queen of Spades and Eight of Hearts instead.

"Give me three." Black grinned, getting the Four of Clubs and Six and Seven of Hearts, for his King of Spades and Five and Seven of Diamonds.

"I'll take three too." Diamond added, giving up his Queen, Two and Seven, for the Ace of Diamonds, and Three and Four of Hearts.

"Check." Diamond said.

"Check." Platinum intoned.

"Fold." Black groaned. His hand was garbage. Perhaps Prez was right to glare at him for being overconfident.

"I've got a Pair of Kings." Diamond revealed, smiling.

"I am afraid that is not good enough, Diamond." Platinum calmly replied, revealing her Straight. (9900)

Diamond didn't take the loss too hard, and quietly removed his shirt.

Platinum and White both let out gasps when they saw his shirtless torso and abs. Pearl had been impressively built, but nothing outright shocking. Diamond, on the other hand, was _ripped. _He had incredibly well-defined abs; each separate muscle was clearly visible, and there were no visible traces of fat, surprising Platinum, considering his dietary habits. Likewise, his pectoral muscles were in a similar, formidable condition.

Just how much harder than Pearl had he trained with Red and Green?

* * *

**Yeah, I might have forgotten to shuffle the deck this round... **

**F##########################################################################################################################################################################################################CK!**

**WHAT HAVE I DONE?!**

**Diamond: 13000. Wearing: Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**Pearl: 3900. Wearing: Pants and Boxers.**

**Platinum: 9900. Wearing: Shirt, Skirt, Bra, Panties and Socks.**

**Black: 14100. Wearing: Jacket, Shirt, Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**White: 8400. Wearing: Vest, Shirt, Shorts, Bra, Panties and Socks.**


	5. Heaven or Hell

**Diamond: 13000. Wearing: Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**Pearl: 3900. Wearing: Pants and Boxers.**

**Platinum: 9900. Wearing: Shirt, Skirt, Bra, Panties and Socks.**

**Black: 14100. Wearing: Jacket, Shirt, Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**White: 8400. Wearing: Vest, Shirt, Shorts, Bra, Panties and Socks. **

**21 articles of clothing... **

**Assuming no all-Fold rounds, this'll be over soon.**

* * *

In the fourth round, it was White's turn to deal. Platinum noted that she was far from good at it, as her gestures were slow and plodding, and she accidentally turned over a few cards, though she managed to give everyone five cards without much trouble.

White had the Six of Clubs, Ace, Four and Five of Diamonds, and Five of Hearts.

Black had the Seven of Spades, Two, Nine and Ten of Diamonds, and Eight of Hearts.

Pearl held the Kings of Spades, Clubs and Hearts, Six of Spades, and Jack of Diamonds.

Platinum held the Queen of Clubs, Ten of Spades, King of Diamonds, Eight of Spades, and Five of Spades.

Diamond had the Three of Spades, Queen of Diamonds, Eight of Clubs, Ten of Clubs, and Four of Hearts.

"Place your bets." White smirked.

"1000." Black grinned, hoping a bit of bluffing would work. (13000) (1100)

"I would Call your bet." Platinum replied, noting his obvious bluff. (8800) (2200)

"Call." Pearl smirked, knowing full well that his Three of a Kind with Kings would be the best hand dealt this round, surprising everyone. (2900) (3300)

"Fold." Diamond sighed. (12900) (3400)

"Me too." White followed suit. Despite how brash he acted, she knew Pearl was no fool; if he was in on this, she had to get out. (8300) (3500)

"How many cards do you guys want?" White asked.

"Two cards." Pearl replied. For his Six and Jack, he got the Five of Clubs and Nine of Hearts; not good cards but he didn't need that anyway.

Platinum pondered whether to keep her Ten, and have a wider range of options, or trade it in, and have a better chance of getting either a King or Queen. "Three cards, please." For her Ten, Eight and Five, she got the Three, Queen and Two of Hearts, giving her the needed Pair of Queens.

"Just one." Black said.

"Well if you're sure..." White shrugged, taking his card. Once Black saw what he'd traded his Two for, he felt an urge to soil himself. He'd needed a Six or Jack.

What he got was the Queen of Spades.

_"Close, but no cigar." _White thought, knowing what her employee was thinking.

"Next betting round." White declared.

"1000!" Pearl shouted, as his victory was assured. (1900) (4400)

"I will Call." Platinum calmly, firmly and politely said. (7800) (5400)

Lacking other options, Black folded.

"Shall we, Pearl?" Platinum asked, with a visible smirk.

"Indeed we shall, Platinum." He responded with a grin, as they revealed their hands. And Platinum did not look pleased with what he had.

"Gotcha!" Pearl exclaimed, earning back enough to stay in the game, and go along with larger bets. (7300)

Somewhat annoyed, Platinum chose to remove her socks.

* * *

**Diamond: 12900. Wearing: Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**Pearl: 7300. Wearing: Pants and Boxers.**

**Platinum: 9900. Wearing: Shirt, Skirt, Bra and Panties.**

**Black: 13000. Wearing: Jacket, Shirt, Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**White: 8300. Wearing: Vest, Shirt, Shorts, Bra, Panties and Socks.**


	6. LET'S ROCK!

**Diamond: 12900. Wearing: Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**Pearl: 7300. Wearing: Pants and Boxers.**

**Platinum: 9900. Wearing: Shirt, Skirt, Bra and Panties.**

**Black: 13000. Wearing: Jacket, Shirt, Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**White: 8300. Wearing: Vest, Shirt, Shorts, Bra, Panties and Socks.**

* * *

For round 5, Black shuffled and dealt the cards.

Black had the Nine of Hearts, Seven of Spades, King of Spades, Ten of Clubs and Ace of Spades. Seeing this, an insane, incredibly improbable thought crossed his mind, as a smirk grew on his face.

White had the Seven of Clubs, Two of Spades, Three of Diamonds, Jack of Hearts and Queen of Clubs.

Diamond had the Nine of Spades, Eight of Diamonds, Six of Clubs and Diamonds, and Two of Clubs.

Pearl held the Ace of Clubs, Three of Hearts, Six of Hearts, Seven of Diamonds and Eight of Clubs.

Platinum held the Ten of Hearts, Four of Spades, Five of Diamonds, Ace of Diamonds and Eight of Spades.

"Make your bets!" Black loudly exclaimed.

"600," White shrugged. (7600) (700)

"I would like to Call," Platinum replied. (9200) (1400)

"Here too," Pearl grinned. (6600) (2100)

"And me," Diamond smiled. (12200) (2800)

"Call," Black replied, smirking wildly. (12300) (3500)

"New cards?" White asked.

"I would like three," Platinum replied, handing over her Four, Five and Eight, for the Ten of Diamonds, Queen of Spades and Ace of Hearts.

"Three for me too," Pearl said, trading his Six, Seven and Eight, for the Two of Hearts, Seven of Hearts and Two of Diamonds.

"And three for me too," Diamond intoned. For his Two, Eight and Nine, he got the Nine of Clubs, Three of Clubs and King of Diamonds.

_Why does everybody in this hand want three cards? _White sweatdropped.

"Let me guess, Black. Three cards?" White smirked.

"No, just Two cards," Black replied, confused. She shrugged, taking his Nine and Seven, giving him the Fours of Clubs and Hearts.

"I'll take three," White finished, exchanging her Three, Two and Seven, for the Jack of Spades, Eight of Hearts and Nine of Diamonds, making the Pair of Jacks she needed.

"Everyone's in. This ought to be fun," Yellow interjected, startling everyone, as they had completely forgotten she was there. "Sorry, did I startle you?" She apologized, concerned.

"It's fine, Yellow," Pearl responded. "Only... When did you get so snarky?"

"I'm living with Blue," Yellow pointed out.

"Anyway, back to the game," White interjected. "I'm betting 500." (7100) (4000)

"I shall Call," Platinum replied. Her Pairs of Aces and Tens would no doubt win. (8700) (4500)

"Fold," Pearl groaned. No way was a Pair of Twos gonna be good enough.

"Fold," Diamond repeated. A Pair of Sixes wasn't good enough for these stakes.

"Fold," Black intoned. He'd hoped for a Queen and Jack, and instead, he got a Pair of Fours.

Leaving only Platinum and White.

"Sorry, Platinum," she chuckled. "But I've got a Pair of Jacks. The pot is mine."

"I am sorry as well," Platinum replied, holding her Two Pairs. (13200)

"Impossible!" White exclaimed.

"How so?" Platinum asked.

"Before, you had a Straight, and now you have Two Pairs," White grumbled, as she removed her vest. "Can you... I dunno, manipulate your draws, or something?"

"I can, actually," Platinum replied, completely serious. "By mentally visualising a series of quantum-physics based mathematical equations, I am able to manipulate probabilities, allowing me to choose the cards I want to get," she explained, earning dubious speechless stares from White, Black, Diamond, Pearl, Yellow and Blue, none of whom could tell whether she was serious, kidding, or had lost her sanity.

If Platinum were to make a guess about what they were thinking, it would likely be the internet meme she remembered as 'WTF?'

"Are... Are you serious?!" White sputtered, uncertain she had heard her right.

"No, Miss White," Platinum responded. "It is called sarcasm."

* * *

**Diamond: 12200. Wearing: Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**Pearl: 6600. Wearing: Pants and Boxers.**

**Platinum: 13200. Wearing: Shirt, Skirt, Bra and Panties.**

**Black: 12300. Wearing: Jacket, Shirt, Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**White: 7100. Wearing: Shirt, Shorts, Bra, Panties and Socks.**


	7. An Unfortunate Loss

**Diamond: 12200. Wearing: Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**Pearl: 6600. Wearing: Pants and Boxers.**

**Platinum: 13200. Wearing: Shirt, Skirt, Bra and Panties.**

**Black: 12300. Wearing: Jacket, Shirt, Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**White: 7100. Wearing: Shirt, Shorts, Bra, Panties and Socks.**

* * *

For the sixth round, it was Platinum's second turn to be the dealer.

Platinum held the Three of Hearts, Eight of Spades, Nine of Spades, Queen of Hearts and Five of Hearts.

Pearl held the Ten of Hearts, Six of Clubs, Ace of Clubs, Four of Clubs and King of Clubs.

Diamond had the Jack of Diamonds, King of Spades, Queen of Spades, Queen of Clubs and Ten of Diamonds.

White held the Six of Hearts, Jack of Clubs, Seven of Diamonds, Five of Diamonds and Seven of Clubs.

Black held the Ten of Spades, Two of Diamonds, King of Hearts, Eight of Clubs and Six of Diamonds.

"You may place bets now," Platinum cordially said.

"500," Pearl grinned. (6000) (600)

"Call," Diamond smiled. (11600) (1200)

"Call," White intoned. (6500) (1800)

"Fold," Black muttered, as the ranks and suits of his hand were too wildly disparate to be of use. (12200) (1900)

"I will Call," Platinum said. (12600) (2500)

"Who wishes to get new cards?" Platinum politely asked.

"I'll take... one," Pearl replied, hoping to get a Club, trading his Ten for the Seven of Hearts.

"I'll take two," Diamond replied, exchanging his Ten and Jack for the Four and Five of Spades.

"Three for me," White said, handing Platinum her Five, Six and Jack, for the Two of Clubs, Nine of Clubs and King of Diamonds.

"I willl take two as well," Platinum said, replacing her Eight and Nine with the Two of Spades and Three of Diamonds.

"Fold..." Pearl grumbled, though he had no other options.

"Check," Diamond quietly said.

"Check," White replied after a couple of minutes spent on pondering the risk of playing with only a Pair of Sevens; it was a reasonable risk, though she knew the odds were somewhat against her.

"I also wish to Fold," Platinum sighed. She knew she stood no chance with a Pair of Threes.

"I've got a Pair of Queens," Diamond cheerfully exclaimed. (14100)

"...Well, crap," White calmly replied.

Grumbling, White removed her shirt, exposing her plain white push-up bra. By Blue's estimate, the CEO's chest seemed the same size as Yellow's: a rather perky 32C.

* * *

**Diamond: 12200. Wearing: Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**Pearl: 6600. Wearing: Pants and Boxers.**

**Platinum: 13200. Wearing: Shirt, Skirt, Bra and Panties.**

**Black: 12300. Wearing: Jacket, Shirt, Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**White: 7100. Wearing: Shorts, Bra, Panties and Socks.**


	8. A DexHolder Pushed To The Edge!

**Diamond: 12200. Wearing: Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**Pearl: 6600. Wearing: Pants and Boxers.**

**Platinum: 13200. Wearing: Shirt, Skirt, Bra and Panties.**

**Black: 12300. Wearing: Jacket, Shirt, Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**White: 7100. Wearing: Shorts, Bra, Panties and Socks.**

* * *

For round seven, Pearl dealt for the second time.

Diamond had the Ten of Clubs, King of Hearts, Two of Diamonds, Three of Spades and Seven of Spades.

White got the Jack of Hearts, Ace of Clubs, Four of Clubs, Two of Hearts and Ten of Diamonds.

Black got the Ten of Hearts, Ten of Spades, Eight of Diamonds, Ace of Hearts and Ace of Spades.

Platinum held the Six of Hearts, Jack of Clubs, Eight of Hearts, Nine of Diamonds and Jack of Spades.

Pearl himself held the Four of Hearts, Five of Diamonds, Three of Diamonds, Queen of Hearts and Seven of Hearts.

"Make your bets."

"1100." Diamond grinned. (11000) (1200)

"Fold." White muttered. Her hand wasn't good, and she knew Black well enough to know that he had something. (7000) (1300)

"Call." Black grinned, knowing full well there was no way he could lose. Unless of course, Platinum hadn't been kidding about that quantum-physics probability manipulation thing... He knew the PokeDex Holders were a diverse bunch, but to that extent? (11100) (2500)

"I wish to Call." Platinum replied, knowing that a Pair of Jack would be sufficient against whatever they might have. (12000) (3700)

"Call." Pearl grinned; he had nearly everything necessary to make a Straight. (5400) (4900)

"Who wants new cards?"

"Three for me." Diamond replied, and for his Two, Three and Seven, he got the Six of Clubs, Eight of Clubs and Six of Diamonds; nowhere near good enough for this pot.

"I'll take... One." Black grinned, trading his Eight for the Three of Clubs.

"I would like... Three cards." Platinum exchanged her Six, Eight and Nine, for the Two of Clubs, Nine of Clubs and King of Diamonds, adding nothing of value to her hand.

"One for me too." Pearl grinned, getting rid of his Queen, for the Five of Spades.

From the couch, Blue could tell by his facial expression, that yet another desperate gamble had failed for him.

"Any other bets?"

"Fold." Diamond sighed.

"2000!" Black shouted, startling Yellow awake. (9100) (6900)

"I shall also Fold." Platinum intoned.

"Call." Pearl confidently responded. (3400) (8900)

They then revealed their cards.

"Dammit!" Pearl loudly swore, when he saw Black's cards: A Pair of Aces and Tens.

"That's what happens, man." Black grinned. "That's what happens." (18000)

Grumbling, Pearl removed his pants, revealing a pair of orange and white striped boxers.

* * *

**Diamond: 11000. Wearing: Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**Pearl: 3400. Wearing: Boxers.**

**Platinum: 12000. Wearing: Shirt, Skirt, Bra and Panties.**

**Black: 18000. Wearing: Jacket, Shirt, Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**White: 7000. Wearing: Shorts, Bra, Panties and Socks.**


	9. First Loss

**Diamond: 11000. Wearing: Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**Pearl: 3400. Wearing: Boxers.**

**Platinum: 12000. Wearing: Shirt, Skirt, Bra and Panties.**

**Black: 18000. Wearing: Jacket, Shirt, Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**White: 7000. Wearing: Shorts, Bra, Panties and Socks.**

* * *

For the eighth round, Diamond shuffled and dealt the cards. Platinum noted that he was somewhat clumsy, turning over a few cards.

White had the Ace of Spades, Three of Clubs, Jack of Spades, Two of Clubs and Nine of Clubs.

Black had the King of Diamonds, Six of Clubs, Eight of Clubs, Six of Clubs and Three of Hearts.

Platinum held the Five of Spades, Four of Spades, King of Spades, Queen of Spades and Queen of Clubs.

Pearl held the Seven of Clubs, Five of Hearts, Queen of Diamonds, Ten of Hearts and Ten of Spades.

Diamond himself had the Ace of Hearts, Ace of Clubs, Ten of Diamonds, Two of Spades and Eight of Spades.

"Does anyone wanna make bets?"

"Fold," White replied, hoping that her employee would get the hint to fold also. Evidently he did, as Black then folded himself, leaving only the Sinnoh trio in the game. (6900) (17900) (200)

"700," Platinum calmly said, expecting Pearl not to risk raising, and Diamond not to care about the size of the pot, if his relaxed attitude to losing a hand and being shirtless was any indication. (11200) (1000)

"Call," Pearl responded with a face-splitting smirk, unnerving Platinum slightly. Could his hand really be good enough to beat a Pair of Queens? (2600) (1800)

"Call," Diamond replied in his trademark good mood. (10200) (2600)

"I would like three cards, Diamond," Platinum requested, trading her Five, Four and King, for the Five of Clubs, Eight of Diamonds and Two of Diamonds.

"Three cards here too, Dia," Pearl grinned, handing over his Seven, Five and Queen, and getting in return the Five of Diamonds, Eight of Hearts and Ace of Diamonds.

"Three for three," Diamond smirked. He discarded his Ten, Two and Eight, and drew the Nine of Hearts, Four of Hearts and Three of Spades.

"800," Platinum said. She didn't really expect Pearl to call her bet. _But just to be extra careful, I should attempt to place pressure on him... To ensure peace of mind... Right, Pearl? _(10400) (3400)

"Call," Pearl replied, undeterred. (1800) (4200)

"Call," Diamond intoned. (9400) (5000)

The three then revealed their hands, one at a time, knowing that if everything didn't go Pearl's way, he would lose.

"Pair of Tens!" Pearl exclaimed. "Beat that, guys. I dare ya!"

"And beat it, I shall," Platinum replied. "I have a Pair of Queens."

"I've got a Pair of Aces," Diamond interjected, holding the cards. (14400)

"Oh..." Pearl replied, a bit shocked. "Well, f#ck."

"Yes, I... I believe that is apt to say, Pearl. A bit crass, but apt," Platinum sighed, as Pearl removed his boxers. To her consternation, he was already somewhat erect, which she assumed was due to seeing Miss White in her bra.

Leaving only Platinum herself...

Hesitantly, she removed her shirt, revealing her black lace bra.

To her consternation, this also had the side-effect of making Pearl's penis even further erect. To Blue, the heiress's chest seemed roughly the same size as Yellow's and White's.

* * *

**Diamond: 14400. Wearing: Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**Pearl: 3400. Wearing: Nothing (Out).**

**Platinum: 10400. Wearing: Skirt, Bra and Panties.**

**Black: 17900. Wearing: Jacket, Shirt, Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**White: 6900. Wearing: Shorts, Bra, Panties and Socks.**


	10. Platinum's Surprise Technique!

**Diamond: 14400. Wearing: Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**Platinum: 10400. Wearing: Skirt, Bra and Panties.**

**Black: 17900. Wearing: Jacket, Shirt, Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**White: 6900. Wearing: Shorts, Bra, Panties and Socks.**

* * *

Once again it was White's turn to deal. Platinum knew that she was the lowest-ranked player in the game; White did have less money, but more clothes on; Diamond had just as many clothes, and more money. So she had to do something drastic, to overturn the game in her favor... And she had just the idea...

Black held the Three of Clubs, Jack of Spades, Two of Clubs, Nine of Clubs and Four of Diamonds.

Diamond had the Six of Clubs, King of Diamonds, Jack of Hearts, Seven of Diamonds and Six of Spades.

White held the Eight of Clubs, Six of Diamonds, Three of Hearts, Ace of Spades and Five of Diamonds.

"Platinum, why aren't you looking at your cards?" White asked her, who sat with her arms folded, and hadn't as much as touched the cards.

"I have decided that I am going to win this hand, with these five cards." She explained.

"Bu-but, you haven't even looked at them?!" Black exclaimed.

"I do not need to. I already know that they are good enough." she replied.

"If you're sure..." The others said, shrugging off her strange behavior.

"600." Black confidently said, still somewhat confused by what Platinum was doing. (17200) (700)

"I shall Call." Platinum replied, still not touching her cards. (9700) (1400)

"But, aren't you going to look at them, before calling a bet?" White exclaimed.

"No." She replied simply.

"I'll Call." Diamond said, unnerved by Platinum's sudden, icy glare. (13700) (2100)

"I have no idea what you're doing, Platinum, but if you're bluffing to make us fold, it's working. I Fold." White muttered. (6800) (2200)

"Give me three cards." Black said, handing over his Two, Three and Four, for the Eight of Diamonds, Queen of Clubs and King of Spades.

"I will keep these cards." Platinum replied.

"Three, please." Diamond said, exchanging his Seven, Jack and King, for the Eight of Spades, Ace of Clubs and Nine of Spades.

"800." Black smirked, hoping to deter Platinum enough that she would look at her cards. If the bluff didn't work... He preferred not to think about that. (16400) (3000)

"I will Call." Platinum replied, without missing a beat. (8900) (3800)

"I Fold." Diamond muttered. The way this hand was going, he'll lose if he played.

"Shall we, Black?" Platinum grinned.

"Yeah, I've got nothing." He groaned.

"What'd you have?" White asked Platinum, who held up her hand in response. "A... Pair of Sevens?... How did you know you had that?"

"I did not. Had I known that I had a low-ranking Pair like that, I would have folded." She replied. (12700)

"Wow... I'm really impressed, actually. Not gonna lie." Black said, as he took off his jacket.

* * *

**Diamond: ****13700. Wearing: Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**Platinum: 12700. Wearing: Skirt, Bra and Panties.**

**Black: 16400. Wearing: Shirt, Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**White: 6800. Wearing: Shorts, Bra, Panties and Socks.**


	11. Blue's Departure

**Diamond: 13700. Wearing: Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**Platinum: 12700. Wearing: Skirt, Bra and Panties.**

**Black: 16400. Wearing: Shirt, Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**White: 6800. Wearing: Shorts, Bra, Panties and Socks.**

* * *

For round 10, Black dealt the cards again.

Platinum had the Jack of Diamonds, Ace of Clubs, Four of Hearts, Three of Clubs and Ace of Spades.

Diamond held the Eight of Diamonds, Seven of Hearts, Seven of Spades, Eight of Clubs and Six of Diamonds.

White held the Six of Spades, Four of Spades, Queen of Diamonds, Four of Clubs and Nine of Hearts.

Black himself held the Nine of Spades, Eight of Hearts, Ten of Spades, Nine of Clubs and Five of Spades.

"I shall bet 600." Platinum said, certain that her Pair of Jacks would win. (12000) (700)

"Call." Diamond replied. (13000) (1400)

"Fold." White groaned; a Pair of Fours wasn't enough. (6700) (1500)

"Call." Black shouted, waking up Blue, who had dozed off on the couch. (15700) (2200)

"Oh yeah, Yellow, I'm gonna go pick up some groceries, down in Viridian." She told her. "Anything you want me to get for you while I'm there?"

"Nope. Have a nice trip." Yellow replied.

"Who wants new cards?" Black asked, ignoring their exchange; they had a game to play, after all.

"I would like three." Platinum calmly answered, getting the Ace of Diamonds, Jack of Hearts and Jack of Spades, for her Jack, Four and Three.

"One for me." Diamond replied, giving his Six, and getting the Queen of Hearts.

"I'll just take two." Black intoned, trading his Eight and Five for the Five of Hearts and Three of Spades.

"I will bet 500." Platinum said. (11500) (2700)

"Call." Diamond replied. (12500) (3200)

"Fold." Black muttered, knowing that anything short of Pairs of face cards wasn't gonna work.

"Shall we, Diamond?" Platinum asked.

"Yeah. I've got Two Pairs, Eights and Nines." Diamond smiled.

"I am afraid that is insufficient, Diamond." Platinum replied. "I have a Full House." (14300)

"Oh..." He whispered, before shrugging, and took off his socks.

* * *

**Diamond: 12500. Wearing: Pants and Boxers **

**Platinum: 14300. Wearing: Skirt, Bra and Panties.**

**Black: 15700. Wearing: Shirt, Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**White: 6600. Wearing: Shorts, Bra, Panties and Socks.**


	12. Black's Comeback!

**Diamond: 12500. Wearing: Pants and Boxers.**

**Platinum: 14300. Wearing: Skirt, Bra and Panties.**

**Black: 15700. Wearing: Shirt, Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**White: 6600. Wearing: Shorts, Bra, Panties and Socks.**

**I'll like to credit Style Marshlovski for Beta-reading the entire story.**

* * *

For the eleventh round, it was Platinum's turn to deal once more. With a series of calm and graceful hand movements, she gave five cards to the four players.

Diamond held the Two of Hearts, Five of Diamonds, Queen of Spades, Jack of Clubs and Queen of Diamonds.

White had the Nine of Clubs, Eight of Hearts, Three of Diamonds, Six of Spades and Five of Spades.

Black had the Eight of Spades, Jack of Diamonds, Seven of Diamonds, Seven of Hearts and Queen of Clubs.

Platinum herself had the Six of Hearts, Four of Spades, Seven of Clubs, Six of Clubs and Two of Diamonds.

"Who wishes to place bets?"

"400." Diamond replied. (12000) (500)

"...Call." White apprehensively said. (6100) (1000)

"Call." Black grinned. (15200) (1500)

"Fold." Platinum sighed. (14200) (1600)

"Who need new cards?"

"Three here." Diamond grinned, exchanging his Two, Jack and Five for the Ten of Spades, Eight of Diamonds and Nine of Spades.

"Three here too." White replied, discarding her Five, Three and Six. In return, she got the King of Clubs, Ten of Hearts and King of Hearts.

"And three for me." Black smirked, trading his Eight, Queen and Jack for the Five of Clubs, Ace of Spades and Seven of Spades.

"Any further bets?"

"Check." They collectively replied, before revealing their cards, one at a time.

"Sorry, Dia, but I've got this." White laughed. "A Pair of Kings."

"But I've got this, prez." Black interjected. "Three of a Kind." (16800)

Cursing under her breath, White removed her shorts, exposing her dark-violet, see-through panties.

"Wow." Yellow whistled. "And here I thought Blue was the only one who wore that stuff..."

Diamond, on the other hand, accepted his loss with an elevated sense of calmness, and removed his pants, revealing navy-blue, almost violet, boxers.

* * *

**Diamond: 12500. Wearing: Boxers.**

**Platinum: 14300. Wearing: Skirt, Bra and Panties.**

**Black: 15700. Wearing: Shirt, Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**White: 6600. Wearing: Bra, Panties and Socks.**


	13. Platinum's Undisputed Victory

**Diamond: 12500. Wearing: Boxers**

**Platinum: 14300. Wearing: Skirt, Bra and Panties.**

**Black: 15700. Wearing: Shirt, Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**White: 6600. Wearing: Bra, Panties and Socks.**

* * *

In what everyone knew might be his last hand, Diamond dealt the cards.

White had the Nine of Hearts, Five of Spades, Ten of Diamonds, Jack of Clubs and Eight of Clubs.

Black had the Nine of Spades, Five of Clubs, Ace of Spades, Four of Diamonds and Ten of Clubs.

Platinum held the Three of Hearts, King of Clubs, Eight of Spades, Two of Clubs and Jack of Spades.

Diamond himself got the Queen of Hearts, Jack of Diamonds, Eight of Diamonds, Nine of Diamonds and Six of Spades.

"Well, go ahead."

"500." White said. (6000) (600)

"Call." Black smirked. (15100) (1200)

"I will also Call." Platinum intoned. (13700) (1800)

"Me too." Diamond smiled, when suddenly, they heard the front door slam. (11900) (2400)

"Hey, guys. I'm back." Blue told Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, Black and White, who seemed more focused on the game, before going back into the kitchen, and make herself some more toasts.

"Who wants to get new cards?"

"Three for me." White replied, and for the Eight, Nine and Five, she got the Ace of Diamonds, Four of Clubs and Eight of Hearts, leaving her with no option but to fold.

"Three for me too." Black grinned, exchanging his Four, Nine and Five for the Two of Hearts, Two of Spades and Queen of Spades.

"I would also like three cards." Platinum politely said, replacing her Three, Eight and Two with the Jack of Hearts, Queen of Diamonds and Seven of Spades.

"I'll just take three." Diamond said, getting rid of his Six, Nine and Eight, and in return, got the Ace of Hearts, Seven of Diamonds and Six of Clubs.

"Last order." Diamond cracked.

"Fold." White groaned, ignoring his somewhat odd turn of phrase, as her hand contained nothing of value.

"Fold." Black groaned; a Pair of Twos wasn't gonna cut it.

"Check." Platinum said, certain that her Pair of Jacks would win.

"Fold." Diamond muttered.

"That was highly unexpected..." Platinum sweatdropped. (16100)

* * *

**Diamond: 11900. Wearing: Boxers**

**Platinum: 16100. Wearing: Skirt, Bra and Panties.**

**Black: 15100. Wearing: Shirt, Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**White: 6000. Wearing: Bra, Panties and Socks.**


	14. Diamond's Withdrawal

**Diamond: 11900. Wearing: Boxers**

**Platinum: 16100. Wearing: Skirt, Bra and Panties.**

**Black: 15100. Wearing: Shirt, Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**White: 6000. Wearing: Bra, Panties and Socks.**

* * *

Once again, White was the dealer.

Black held the Jack of Hearts, Queen of Diamonds, Seven of Spades, King of Clubs and Jack of Spades.

Platinum had the Six of Spades, Eight of Spades, Two of Clubs, Queen of Hearts and Jack of Diamonds.

Diamond got the Nine of Clubs, Seven of Diamonds, Two of Hearts, Two of Spades and Queen of Spades.

White herself held the Three of Diamonds, King of Diamonds, Six of Clubs, Ace of Spades and Ten of Clubs.

"Any bets?"

"I bet 1000." Black grinned. (14000) (1100)

"I shall Call this bet." Platinum politely responded. (15000) (2200)

"Call." Diamond smiled. (10800) (3300)

"Call." White smirked. (4900) (4400)

"New cards, anyone?"

"I'll take two." Black smirked. For his Queen and Seven, he added the Nine of Spades and Ace of Clubs to his hand.

"I would like three." Platinum replied, and handed her Three, Six and Ten to White. In return, White handed her the Seven of Hearts, Four of Diamonds and Five of Clubs.

"Two for me." Diamond said, discarding the Nine and Seven, and getting the Four of Spades and Three of Clubs.

"Three here." White spoke, exchanging her Six, Eight and Two for the Six of Hearts, Eight of Clubs and Five of Spades.

"Last round."

"1000." Black said. (13000) (5400)

"I wish to Fold." Platinum sighed.

"Me too." Diamond replied, knowing that a Pair of Twos was the worst possible hand.

"And me." White groaned.

"Bad cards?" Black asked, claiming the pot. (18400)

* * *

**Diamond: 10800. Wearing: Boxers**

**Platinum: 15000. Wearing: Skirt, Bra and Panties.**

**Black: 18400. Wearing: Shirt, Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**White: 4900. Wearing: Bra, Panties and Socks.**


	15. White's Victory

**Diamond: 10800. Wearing: Boxers**

**Platinum: 15000. Wearing: Skirt, Bra and Panties.**

**Black: 18400. Wearing: Shirt, Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**White: 4900. Wearing: Bra, Panties and Socks.**

* * *

For this round, Black was the dealer. With a wild and forceful series of hand movements, he shuffled the deck, faster than anyone could follow, and gave everyone five cards.

Platinum held the Five of Diamonds, King of Diamonds, Nine of Hearts, Three of Clubs and King of Clubs.

Diamond had the Seven of Diamonds, Ten of Hearts, Queen of Clubs, Eight of Clubs and Three of Diamonds.

White held the Three of Spades, Six of Clubs, Ten of Clubs, Ace of Clubs and Jack of Diamonds.

Black himself held the Eight of Diamonds, Seven of Clubs, Nine of Clubs, Ten of Spades and Four of Hearts.

"Go ahead, make your bets."

"800." Platinum apprehensively said. (14100) (900)

"Call." Diamond replied. (9900) (1800)

"Call." White smirked. (4000) (2700)

"Call." Black grinned. (17500) (3600)

"Who wants new cards?"

"I would like three cards." Platinum replied, trading her Five, Nine and Three for the Two of Clubs, Ace of Diamonds and Four of Spades, adding nothing of value to her hand.

"Three for me too." Diamond said, exchanging his Eight, Seven and Three for the Five of Hearts, Four of Diamonds and Five of Spades.

"Two cards." White smirked, having though of a crazy idea, that was crazy enough to work... And work it did, as she got two Clubs for her Three and Jack.

"I'll take... One." Black said, hoping to get a Jack or a Six... and got the Eight of Hearts.

"Big shocker; that's what everyone said, the previous times they went for incredibly unlikely hands..." White snorted. "And judging by the expression on your face, it just failed again."

"It did not." Black pouted.

"Moving on. Any bets?"

"2100." Platinum said, knowing that her Pair of Kings was likely the best hand in this round, but in case it wasn't, a bluff didn't hurt. (12000) (5700)

"Fold." Diamond sighed. A Pair of Fives was too bad.

"Call." White confidently replied, as Platinum most likely didn't have anything to beat her Flush, and Black definitely didn't. (1900) (7800)

"Fold." Black groaned, knowing that Pairs of non-face cards weren't worth betting on, at this point in the game.

"Sorry, Platinum. I win this hand." White grinned. "Flush." (9700)

Highly displeased, Platinum nonetheless removed her skirt, exposing her whitish-gold satin panties.

* * *

**Diamond: 9900. Wearing: Boxers**

**Platinum: 12000. Wearing: Bra and Panties.**

**Black: 17500. Wearing: Shirt, Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**White: 9700. Wearing: Bra, Panties and Socks.**


	16. Another One Bites The Dust

**Diamond: 9900. Wearing: Boxers**

**Platinum: 12000. Wearing: Bra and Panties.**

**Black: 17500. Wearing: Shirt, Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**White: 9700. Wearing: Bra, Panties and Socks.**

* * *

It was Platinum's turn to deal.

Diamond held the Nine of Diamonds, King of Clubs, Three of Clubs, Five of Diamonds and Eight of Clubs.

White had the Six of Spades, Five of Hearts, Ten of Diamonds, Queen of Spades and Queen of Diamonds.

Black had the Five of Clubs, Four of Hearts, Four of Clubs, Seven of Spades and Six of Diamonds.

Platinum herself had the Eight of Spades, Queen of Clubs, Jack of Spades, King of Spades and King of Hearts.

"You may make bets."

"400." Diamond replied. (9400) (500)

"Call." White smirked. (9200) (1000)

"Fold." Black groaned. (17400) (1100)

"I will also Call." Platinum intoned. (11500) (1600)

"Would anyone like new cards?"

"Gimme two." Diamond said, and gave her his Nine and Five, getting the Nine of Hearts and Jack of Clubs.

"And two for me." White replied, trading her Six and Five for the Jacks of Diamonds and Hearts.

_"Most likely, everyone are trying to obtain face-cards, so perhaps I should attempt something else..." _Platinum thought to herself. "I will also take two cards." She discarded her Queen and Jack, instead getting the King of Diamonds and Nine of Spades.

"Any further bets?"

"800." Diamond sighed, knowing that he had already lost, and might as well try to improve Platinum's chances of winning. (8600) (2400)

"Call." White smirked, positive that her two Pairs, Queens and Jacks would win. (8400) (3200)

"As will I." Platinum politely replied. (10700) (4000)

They proceeded to reveal their hands.

"Dammit!" White loudly cursed, when she saw Platinum's Three of a Kind, with Kings, and removed her socks.

Diamond, on the other hand, removed his boxers. Platinum noted that like Pearl's had been, his penis was somewhat erect.

* * *

**Well, Dia's out.**

**Diamond: 8600. Wearing: Nothing: Out**

**Platinum: 14700. Wearing: Bra and Panties.**

**Black: 17400. Wearing: Shirt, Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**White: 8400. Wearing: Bra and Panties.**


	17. Those who do not learn from History

**Platinum: 14700. Wearing: Bra and Panties.**

**Black: 17400. Wearing: Shirt, Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**White: 8400. Wearing: Bra and Panties.**

* * *

For the sixteenth round, it was White's turn to deal. She, Black and Platinum knew that with almost half the players out, they would have to use whatever they could get, not just try to gather face-cards.

Black held the Five of Diamonds, Nine of Hearts, Eight of Diamonds, Queen of Diamonds and Three of Spades.

Platinum had the Four of Diamonds, Ten of Spades, Ten of Hearts, Queen of Clubs and Five of Hearts.

White herself got the Jack of Clubs, Four of Hearts, Four of Clubs, Queen of Spdes and Ace of Hearts.

"Any bets?"

"300." Black smirked, knowing that he was winning. And he knew they knew it. (17000) (400)

"I shall Call." Platinum replied. (14300) (800)

"And me." White added. (8000) (1200)

"How many?"

"I'll take three." Black responded, replacing his Five, Three and Eight with the King of Hearts, Six of Diamonds and Seven of Hearts.

"I would also like three cards." Platinum replied giving White her Queen, Five and Four, and getting the Ten of Diamonds, Six of Clubs and Nine of Spades.

"And three for me." White finished. She exchanged her Jack, Queen and Ace for the Jack of Diamonds, Eight of Spades and Two of Clubs.

"Any other bets?"

"Fold." Black groaned.

"Fold." White followed. Given what Platinum'd had, the earlier rounds, she likely had far better cards than her.

"Once more?" Platinum sweatdropped again. (15500)

* * *

**Platinum: 15500. Wearing: Bra and Panties.**

**Black: 17000. Wearing: Shirt, Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**White: 8000. Wearing: Bra and Panties.**


	18. Third To The Edge!

**Platinum: 15500. Wearing: Bra and Panties.**

**Black: 17000. Wearing: Shirt, Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**White: 8000. Wearing: Bra and Panties.**

* * *

For the seventeenth round or so, by Black's estimate, he dealt the cards once more.

White held the Seven of Diamonds, Seven of Hearts, Jack of Spades, Seven of Clubs and Eight of Diamonds.

Platinum had the Queen of Diamonds, Six of Clubs, Nine of Hearts, Queen of Hearts and King of Hearts.

Black himself held the King of Clubs, Two of Clubs, Ten of Spades, Six of Spades and King of Spades.

"Any bets?

"I would bet 900." Platinum replied. (14500) (1000)

"Call." Black and White said in unison. (16000) (7000) (3000)

"How many?"

"I would like... Three cards." Platinum answered, getting rid of her Six, Nine and King, for the Four of Diamonds, Eight of Spades and Five of Diamonds.

"I'll take two." White smirked, replacing her Jack and Eight with the Ace of Hearts and Four of Hearts.

"Three for me too." Black grinned, exchanging his Two, Six and Ten with the Six of Hearts, Two of Diamonds and Five of Clubs.

"Last bets."

"I shall bet an additional 1000." Platinum said. (13500) (4000)

"Call." They replied in unison. (15000) (6000) (6000)

Then, they revealed their hands.

"I win." White grinned. (12000)

Grumbling, Black removed his shirt, exposing a fair degree of muscle-definition on his abdominal and pectorals, though he paled in comparison to Diamond.

Meanwhile, Platinum took off her panties, revealing a dark tuft of hair.

* * *

**Platinum: 13500. Wearing: Bra.**

**Black: 15000. Wearing: Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**White: 12000. Wearing: Bra and Panties.**


	19. Prelude to the Side Story

**Platinum: 13500. Wearing: Bra.**

**Black: 15000. Wearing: Pants, Boxers and Socks.**

**White: 12000. Wearing: Bra and Panties.**

* * *

Once again, Platinum shuffled the cards, and gave White, Black and herself five cards each.

White held the Nine of Diamonds, Six of Clubs, Ace of Clubs, Ace of Spades and Eight of Diamonds.

Black held the King of Hearts, King of Clubs, Seven of Spades, Queen of Spades and Ten of Diamonds.

Platinum herself had the Jack of Diamonds, Ace of Diamonds, Three of Spades, Jack of Spades and Four of Diamonds.

"You may place initial bets now."

"900." Black grinned. (14000) (1000)

"Call." White smirked. (11000) (2000)

"I will do likewise." Platinum said. (12500) (3000)

"Who would like new cards?"

"I'll take three." White replied, exchanging her Nine, Six and Eight for the Six of Spades, Ten of Clubs and Queen of Hearts.

"Three for me." Black grinned. For his Seven, Queen and Ten, he got the Five of Spades, Nine of Clubs and Three of Diamonds.

"I will take three cards as well." Platinum replied, replacing her Ace, Three and Four with the Five of Clubs, Eight of Clubs and Nine of Spades.

"Any further bets?"

"1000." Black responded. (13000) (4000)

"Call." White replied. (10000) (5000)

"As will I." Platinum smirked. (11500) (6000)

When they revealed their hands, Platinum was... Not pleased, to say the least.

"Sorry, guys." White smirked. (16000)

Wordlessly, Platinum removed her bra, revealing her perky chest, and sending good amounts of blood to Diamond's and Pearl's already semi-erect cocks.

Yellow noted that Platinum and Dia were visibly highly uncomfortable by their nudity. Pearl, on the other hand, took it better than she, or anyone here, had expected, though he was visibly blushing, and struggled to keep a straight face.

"If you and Dia want, the guest bedroom upstairs are available." Blue offered, from the couch. Platinun looked at her, visibly shocked, for a few seconds.

"Thank you very much, Miss Blue." Platinum bowed. "Come on, Diamond." She grabbed him by the wrist, and dragged him off the chair, half-way across the room, to the doorway upstairs, and up the staircase, before anyone could react. Though, truth be told, they hadn't actually tried to stop her.

* * *

**Well, wonder what's gonna happen next chapter?**

**Platinum: 13500. Wearing: Nothing; Out.**

**Black: 15000. Wearing: Boxers and Socks.**

**White: 12000. Wearing: Bra and Panties.**


	20. Game 2: Side Story

**This is for that guy from Game 1 who wanted lemons, and anyone else who wanted them.**

* * *

Once Platinum and Dia had made their way up the staircase, she noticed a door on her right side, directly beside the staircase, not even the slightest indentation visible in the doorway, and the surrounding wall or floor.

Curious, Platinum lightly touched the door with her fingers, and to her surprise, it was soft; likely the softest type of wood she had ever come across. Surprising her further, was the fact that the wood felt warm to the touch, in spite of the narrow corridor lacking any source of natural light, as if... the wood was still alive, somehow...

Platinum dismissed the notion, deciding that the sunlight shone on it from the inside of the room, and that this heat warmed this side of the door.

When she reached down to the handle, she found that it was locked. "That's probably their bedroom." Dia suggested. "Best we keep out."

"Yes, you're likely correct." Platinum agreed, turning around and beginning to walk down the not-too-well-lit, somewhat narrow corridor. The only source of light was a small lightbulb, hanging roughly in the center of the corridor.

Once they were about halfway, they came across another door, this one not as smoothly integrated into the building as the first one.

This one yielded easily. Once the pair was inside the room, Platinum locked the door, and took a good look at the room.

It was far from the largest; the only things that contradicted her suspicion of it being a re-purposed closet, apart from it being larger than those tended to be, was the presence of two sliding doors, one on the left side of the room, measuring by Platinum's estimate, about two and a half meters in diameter, both horizontally and vertically, and the other on the right side, measuring only two and a half meters in height, and a half in length.

She was hesitant to describe their shades as snow-white, as they lacked a certain vitality, or vibrancy of color.

The most eye-catching piece of furniture was the bed, covered in a violet-purple duvet, and a pair of pillows, placed directly across from the door, against the wall, and a white bedside table, with three compartments, the upper one being a pull-out box.

"So... Are we really?..." Dia nervously began. "Y'know..."

"We have been romantically involved for four years, and have known each other for longer than that." Platinum smiled, reassuring him somewhat. "I love you, with all my heart, and I truly wish to do this with you. Nonetheless, if you do not feel that you're ready, I'll wait."

"I want this too." He smiled back. "But, isn't there a chance you'll get pregnant?"

"Yes, I... I do not want that ei-" She whispered, before stopping abrubtly, as something else demanded her attention.

"What is it?" Dia asked, concerned, while she reached out for the pillow, and took off a note.

She was visibly shocked, when she read it's contents.

"What's it say?"

Platinum showed him the note in response.

_In case of Diamond/Platinum or Black/White getting horny, and being hesitant to go at it without a condom, pull out shelf :) Love, Blue._

"Even now, after all these years, without having made much use of that skill, Blue is still as good at reading people, and anticipating their actions." Dia mused, impressed.

"Not entirely, Dia." She replied. "She didn't anticipate us going into a specific room. I'll imagine there's a similar note, in the room at the end of the corridor."

"Oh, yeah." He whispered.

"But enough talk." She replied, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing him softly. He wrapped his arms around her waist, deepened the kiss, and gently guided her down on the bed.

Platinum audibly yelped, when Dia entered her. "Are you okay?" He softly asked.

"Yes, I... I am okay." Platinum responded, unable to hide the slight pain in her voice. "Proceed."

Slowly, as Dia sped up his movements, she let out almost imperceptible moans.

Hearing this, he increased the pace of his thrusts.

"That's wonderful, Dia." She shouted, wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him deeper into her. "MORE!"

Dia could feel it. He wasn't going to last much longer, not with his penis buried firmly in her tight, warm snatch, but he at least wanted to reach his climax at the same time as her.

After a few minutes, Platinum shivered, as the violent orgasm ripped through her, and collapsed on the bed, dragging Dia with her, pushing him over the edge. For a few minutes, they lay there in silence, riding out their orgasms.

"Wow." Diamond breathed, drop-dead exhausted.

"Indeed." Platinum wheezed, a bit disappointed that it hadn't lasted longer. "Are you ready to do it again?"

"Give me a minute." He grinned.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm not the best at writing Lemons. Oh, well, I tried.**


	21. Down to Two!

**Black: 15000. Wearing: Boxers and Socks.**

**White: 12000. Wearing: Bra and Panties.**

* * *

"If you and Dia want, the guest bedroom upstairs is available." Blue offered, from the couch. Platinum looked at her, visibly shocked, for a few seconds.

"Thank you very much, Miss Blue." Platinum bowed. "Come on, Diamond." She grabbed him by the wrist, and dragged him off the chair, halfway across the room, to the doorway upstairs, and up the staircase, before anyone could react. Though, truth be told, they hadn't actually tried to stop her.

"So, what are they gonna do up there?" Black uncertainly asked, after ten minutes or so.

"Get laid, obviously." Blue grinned.

"I'm more curious about when exactly they realize that they forgot their clothes." Yellow mused, looking over at the piles of clothing lying by the chairs they had occupied.

"Yeah, I know." Blue laughed. "If they decide to really go crazy up there, I'll bring their clothes up tomorrow."

"Blue, I don't really think they'll take all day. I mean, it's only 4 in the afternoon." Pearl responded, before a loud, lust-filled cry rang out, from upstairs.

"Tomorrow sounds good, I think." Yellow replied.

"Anyway, back to the game." White interjected, mildly uncomfortable with Platinum and Diamond's sex-lives, handing Black and herself five cards.

Black had the Five of Hearts, Nine of Spades, King of Spades, Jack of Hearts and Seven of Diamonds.

White had the Ace of Spades, Eight of Spades, Two of Clubs, Six of Hearts and Ace of Clubs.

"1400." Black grinned, hoping for a nice and clean decisive victory. This round would decide everything. (13500) (1500)

"Call." White confidently replied. (10500) (3000)

"How many?"

"Three." Black exchanged his Five, Nine and Seven for the Ten of Hearts, Ten of Spades and King of Hearts, whereas White traded her Eight, Two and Six for the Three of Diamonds, Five of Clubs and Queen of Clubs.

"1500." He grinned. (12000) (4500)

"Call." She replied, anxious to end the game, and win, knowing that her Pair of Aces would win. (9000) (6000)

They revealed their cards, annoying White, who removed her panties, regardless.

"That's what happens, White." Black laughed. "That's what happens."

"Yes, and you know what else happens?" White retorted. "You not having sex with me, for a week."

"Are you serious!?" Black exclaimed.

"Of course I'm not." White chided him.

* * *

**Black: 18000. Wearing: Boxers and Socks.**

**White: 9000. Wearing: Bra.**


	22. One More Final

**Black: 18000. Wearing: Boxers and Socks.**

**White: 9000. Wearing: Bra.**

* * *

For what might well be the final round, Black dealt the cards.

White had the Queen of Diamonds, Ace of Hearts, Five of Clubs, Queen of Clubs and Six of Spades.

Black held the Eight of Hearts, Eight of Spades, Two of Clubs, Six of Hearts and King of Spades.

"1400." White said. (7500) (1500)

"If you keep going like that, you'll run outta money. But fine by me. Call." Black grinned. (16500) (3000)

"Won't matter; the game won't last that long. I'll take three cards." White replied, trading her Ace, Five and Six for the Five of Hearts, Nine of Spades and Seven of Diamonds.

"I'll take three too." Black smirked, replacing his King, Two and Six with the King, Four and Seven of Hearts.

"1500." White said. (6000) (4500)

"Call." Black grinned, knowing he'd already won in every relevant way; a Pair of Eights was a reasonable hand, and at the current rate he would still leave the game with more money than her. (15000) (6000)

"Pair of Eights." Black declared.

"That's... not really a high-end hand." White sweatdropped. "Pair of Queens, Black. I WIN!" (12000)

She cursed inwardly, when Black removed his socks, as she'd completely forgotten he still wore them.

* * *

**Black: 15000. Wearing: Boxers.**

**White: 12000. Wearing: Bra.**


	23. And We Have A Winner!

**Black: 15000. Wearing: Boxers.**

**White: 12000. Wearing: Bra.**

**This is it... The Final Round... We've come so far... for this moment...**

* * *

For the last time, White dealt out five cards, to her and Black.

White had the Two of Diamonds, Three of Hearts, Jack of Diamonds, Ten of Hearts and Ten of Spades.

Black held the Six of Spades, Eight of Clubs, Queen of Hearts, Four of Clubs and Eight of Hearts. Knowing that he'd lost previously with only a Pair of Eights, Black decided he needed more.

"1400." Black grinned. (13500) (1500)

_"He's still doing that?" _White thought to herself. "Call." (10500) (3000)

"Give me two cards." Black said, exchanging his Six and Four for the Eight of Spades and Seven of Clubs.

"I'll take two as well." White grinned, replacing her Two and Three with the Ten of Clubs and Jack of Spades.

"1500." Black smirked, knowing he would win. (12000) (4500)

"A-" White began, but was cut off, by strange noises from upstairs. Her, Black, Blue, Yellow and Pearl all shrugged it off as Diamond and Platinum being... surprisingly violent.

"Anyway... All-In!" White declared. (0) (15000)

"Really?" They exclaimed, shocked.

"Okay. This oughtta be fun." Black grinned widely. (0) (27000)

"Um, Blue? You know Poker, right?" White asked.

"Yeah. Why?" She replied, about to munch down on what seemed to be her twelfth french toast.

"Well, we're both All-In. But Black's bet more money than me. What happens if I win? Do I get everything?"

"Oh, then, if you win, he gets back what your bet can't match, like if you bet 10000, and he bets 12000, he gets 2000 back, even if you win." She explained, before taking a bite out of her toast.

"Oh, okay." White shrugged.

"Nah, it's fine." Black grinned. "Winner take all."

"Then, let's show 'em." White grinned back.

"Three of a Kind!" Black shouted. "Beat that."

"Okay." White smirked. "Full. House. Jacks over Tens. Strip." (27000)

"Dammit..." Black cursed, removing his boxers, showing White, Yellow, Pearl and Blue his cock and balls.

"That reminds me, Blue, can we-" White began but was cut off by Blue.

"Borrow a guest bedroom to screw each other senseless in?" She smirked. "Sure, I think the room at the end of the corridor is available, but if it's locked, try the second room."

"Thanks, so much, Blue." She replied, grabbed Black's wrist, and went upstairs with him.

* * *

**Yeah, not gonna show the second lemon; frankly, at this point, I just want to end this story, and work on something else. This has taken up far too much of my time already.**


End file.
